


W poszukiwaniu Tetsu

by Yunoha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine vs Kagami, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine i Kagami za wszelką cenę chcą, aby Kuroko w końcu się "odnalazł" i do nich wrócił... Tylko do kogo Tetsu miałby wrócić?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

W życiu nie podejrzewał, że uda im się dojść na sam szczyt. Nie to, żeby nie wierzył w swoich towarzyszy, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich przeciwnicy mieli u siebie naprawdę dobrych graczy, a część z nich również miała członka jego starej drużyny, znanej jako „Pokolenie Cudów”. W sumie, on był tylko ich Cieniem i nikt nawet go nie znał, chociaż zdarzało mu się bardzo często brać udział w meczach.

Jednak nie towarzyszyły mu wtedy takie odczucia, jak w Seirin. Tam po prostu liczyła się wygrana i jak najwięcej wrzuconych piłek do kosza. Nie było praktycznie gry zespołowej chociaż mogłoby się wydawać inaczej. Pokoleniu Cudów zależało tylko na szczycie.

Mimo wszystko nie znaczyło to, że nienawidził swojej starej drużyny. Każdy z nich zasługiwał na swój tytuł i jakoś nie dziwił się im, że każdy chciał piąć się jak najbardziej w górę. W pewnym sensie szanował każdego z osobna za swoje własne, w jakiś sposób mniej lub bardziej barwne życie.

Jednak po gimnazjum ich zespół się rozszedł do różnych szkół, a on wybrał właśnie Seirin i wcale tego nie żałował. Po wstąpieniu do drużyny, poznał naprawdę dobrych kolegów, którzy prawdziwie kochali koszykówkę. Widać to było w ich gestach, słowach, a już szczególnie w błyszczących oczach, kiedy rozmawiali lub oglądali jakiś mecz. Właśnie w takim miejscu pragnął się znaleźć.

Tam też poznał Kagamiego. Chłopaka, który wrócił z USA do Japonii, by samemu sprawdzić poziom tutejszych licealistów. Który wybrał to liceum nawet, nie sprawdzając, jacy są tam zawodnicy. Który przyszedł, aby wygrać z najsilniejszymi koszykarzami. A któremu postanowił pomóc, stając się jego Cieniem. Wyższy o ponad 20 centymetrów chłopak okazał się mieć naprawdę wielkie marzenie i chociaż było podobne do postanowień innych z Pokolenia, to postanowienie Kagamiego miało w sobie głębię. Dlatego też postanowił pomóc mu dostać się na sam szczyt.

Gdyby powiedział, że wygrane przychodziły im z łatwością za każdym meczem, skłamałby. Pierwsze mecze były jeszcze znośne, chociaż on sam podczas trzeciej kwarty już praktycznie wysiadał i zostawał najczęściej na kilka minut ściągany z boiska, by zaraz w czwartej wracać w „wielkim stylu”. Nie lubił tego, jednak co mógł poradzić? Musiałby więcej ćwiczyć, jednak nie ważne jak się starał, wydolność jego organizmu zwiększała się w ślamazarnym tempie. Nawet podczas finałów musiał zejść na chwilę z boiska, co było bardzo poważnym ciosem dla drużyny. Stało się to tuż pod koniec meczu i naprawdę bardzo bał się wtedy o przebieg finału, jednak na szczęście Kagami świetnie się sprawił. Właściwie to dzięki niemu wygrali ten mecz.

Nie zdziwił go też jakoś fakt, że to właśnie Taigę wybrali po odbiór pucharu. Chłopak był jednocześnie zażenowany i dumny, kiedy szedł w imieniu całej drużyny do sędziego i otrzymywał puchar wraz z gratulacjami.

Ta wygrana była wręcz doskonałą inauguracją historii szkoły. Jak i powodem do odpoczynku w wakacje.

Tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, Aida Riko zorganizowała ostatnie tegoroczne zebranie drużyny. Nie obyło się bez łez dziewczyny, która stwierdziła, że będzie tęsknić za nimi przez tych parę tygodni i, by chłopcom nie było smutno, rozdała każdemu plan ćwiczeń obejmujący całe wakacje. To było takie typowe dla córki szanującego się trenera koszykówki.

Mieli tuż po rozpoczęciu roku pokazać jej wyniki swoich ćwiczeń.

 

W dniu rozpoczęcia, sala gimnastyczna była otwarta, a Aida czekała na członków swojej drużyny. W końcu dzisiaj miała ich spotkać i przekonać się, czy przygotowane przez nią ćwiczenia na coś się przydały.

Pierwszy do pomieszczenia przyszedł Hyuga, później Izuki i reszta trzecioklasistów. Zaraz też pojawili się drugoklasiści, równie podekscytowani co zawsze. Czekali jeszcze tylko na Kuroko i Kagamiego. To było niespotykane u nich, tak się spóźniać.

W końcu jednak pojawił się ich zawodnik numer jeden, wchodząc do sali z wielce posępną miną.

– Możemy zacząć. Kuroko się nie zjawi – oznajmił chłodno, co było dość zrozumiałe. Tetsuya był jego partnerem i to oni byli jednymi z ważniejszych jednostek w drużynie.

Szkoda tylko, że dopiero później zrozumieli, że pierwsze słowa Kagamiego po wakacyjnej przerwie były niczym wyrok sędziego. Kuroko rzeczywiście się już nie zjawił. Ani na spotkaniu drużyny, ani też w szkole. Zupełnie jakby zniknął.

Próbowali skontaktować się z wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi, o jakich mieli chociaż znikome pojęcie. Faktem jednak było, że Kuroko nie należał do zbyt wylewnych osób i rzadko sam z siebie opowiadał o swoich znajomych. Praktycznie każdy był zaskoczony zniknięciem nastolatka. Obiecywali jednak, że gdyby się czegoś dowiedzieli, to niezwłocznie dadzą znać. Jedynie Aomine w żaden sposób nie zareagował, po prostu rozłączając się.

Jednak to miało jedynie oznaczać pojawienie się byłego partnera Kuroko, który przeszedł od razu do krzyków i obelg w kierunku Kagamiego.

– To dlatego, że nie byłeś dla niego wystarczającym światłem!

– Tylko tyle wymyśliłeś? – warknął do niego Taiga, odpychając starego najlepszego przyjaciela Tetsui.

– Ty po prostu pozwoliłeś mu odejść! – Daiki rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, wyciągając z kieszeni dresów komórkę. – Czy przez te wakacje, w ogóle zainteresowałeś się tym, co robi? Dzwoniłeś?

– Byłem w Stanach – odparł niemrawo, nie wiedząc, co miało jedno do drugiego.

– To nie jest wymówka, moja nędzna podróbko. – Rzucił mu krzywe, wściekłe spojrzenie. – Kiedy ja skończyłem trzecią klasę, dzwoniłem do niego niemal codziennie, chcąc namówić go do przyjścia do mojej szkoły. To się nazywa staranie utrzymania kontaktu. A Kuroko jak nikt inny tego potrzebuje – dodał odrobinę ciszej na koniec. – Teraz możesz tylko liczyć na to, że będzie dane ci spotkać go za kilka lat.

 

~*~

 

Każdy z jego byłej drużyny zajął wysokie miejsce, jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę. Biły się o nich same najlepsze kluby koszykarskie, chcąc mieć chociaż jednego członka starej drużyny Seirin, albo też kogokolwiek z drużyny cudów.

W oficjalnym rankingu koszykarzy, Kagami zajmował naprawdę wysokie miejsce, cały czas pnąc się do góry. Mógł się tego po nim spodziewać. Taiga od zawsze chciał być zawodowym graczem. Pragnął być pro.

Pies leżący przy jego nogach, podniósł głowę patrząc na niego równie niebieskimi oczyma, co jego własne. Tetsuya #2 najwidoczniej domagał się w tej chwili pójścia za potrzebą. Czas wstać i wyprowadzić psa.

Od czasu, kiedy wyprowadził się od rodziców minęło troszkę czasu. Może trzy, cztery lata. Rodzice jednak zdawali się nie mieć potrzeby częstych kontaktów z synem i wystarczały im w zupełności krótkie wiadomości na kartkach świątecznych, jakie słał im właśnie z takich okazji.

Kagami mimo wszystkich wygranych na swoim koncie, zdawał się być starym Kagamim, który dalej cieszył się z grania w kosza. To było naprawdę bardzo dobrą wiadomością. Oznaczało to bowiem, że Taiga nie popadł w to samo, co chłopacy z Teiko, którym po pierwszym ważnym zwycięstwie zaczęło zależeć tylko i wyłącznie na wygranej. Kagami mógł uchodzić za profesjonalnego gracza z miłości do tego sportu.

Nie postąpił też jak Aomine, który jako jedyny po zakończeniu liceum, ogłosił, że nie ma zamiaru wracać do koszykówki, która nie daje mu już żadnej zabawy.

_„– Wrócę dopiero wtedy, kiedy mój partner z gimnazjum ponownie stanie na boisku – ogłosił tego dnia.”_ Te słowa były jednak wystarczające, by niektóre kluby rozpoczęły poszukiwania szóstego zawodnika. Zawodnika widmo, którego tak mało kto kojarzy i jakiego istnienie potwierdzają jedynie dokumenty ze szkoły i raporty trenera drużyny. Niby i tak dużo, a jednak tak mało.

Ludziom zależy na własnej pamięci. Własnemu rozpoznawaniu osób i otoczenia. Ci, którzy obserwowali Pokolenie Cudów już w gimnazjum i za nic w świecie nie rozpoznawali… nie zauważali Kuroko, po prostu nie chcieli przyjąć nawet do świadomości, że ktoś taki istniał. Oraz co najważniejsze, że taka **_niewidoczna_** osoba naprawdę zajmowała swoje miejsce w drużynie.

Fani Aomine Daikiego zaczęli zjawiać się niewiadomo skąd, głośno protestując na jego odejście z koszykówki. Stali co rusz pod jego rodzinnym domem i wykrzykiwali prośby, co do jego powrotu. Chłopak może ignorowałby to dłuższy czas – przecież z trochę podobnym zachowaniem borykał się w swoim liceum – gdyby nie fakt, że jego rodzice traktowali dom po pracy jako miejsce do wyciszenia się. Dlatego też już po kilku dniach, wyszedł strasznie wściekły, w zwykłych ciemnych spodniach dresowych i równie ciemnej koszulce.

Zgromił wszystkich wzrokiem, głośno oznajmiając o swojej irytacji takim jakże dziecinnym zachowaniem.

– Chcecie, żebym wrócisz? – warknął, przystępując do nich na krok. Ci z kolei o taką samą odległość cofnęli się do tyłu. Przytakiwali jednak mu gorliwie. – W takim razie znajdźcie i przyprowadźcie do mnie Kuroko.

To był jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy Aomine w ogóle wspominał nazwisko swojego przyjaciela. Najczęściej chciał tylko powrotu jego partnera, jego Cienia. Teraz z kolei pokazywał, że pragnął powrotu swojego starego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po prostu łaknął ponownego ujrzenia Kuroko.

Wkrótce po tym, wyznanie byłego gracza, trafiło do wiadomości sportowych w telewizji i Internecie. Okazało się bowiem, że wśród fanów, jak zwykle musiał znajdować się któryś z reporterów, co było dość przewidywalne.

Nie, żeby to jakoś ruszyło Daikiego. Ten jak zwykle zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Co go przecież to obchodzi? Póki jego Cień nie pojawi się na boisku i on nie ma po co wracać.

Przecież najlepsza zabawa na meczach, mimo wszystko zależała zawsze od obecności mniejszego chłopaka. To on sprawiał, że miał ochotę cieszyć się jak głupi z meczy, nawet jeśli przeciwnicy, nie byli wcale przeciwnikami dla niego.

 

~*~

 

Pies, zadowolony z kolejnego tego dnia spaceru wodził z nosem przy ziemi, robiąc różnego rodzaju slalomy. Czasami zatrzymywał się na chwilkę, kiedy akurat wyczuł zapach obcego zwierzęcia.

Chłopakowi jednak to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, lubił obserwować zachowanie swojego pupila. Koszulka, jaką miał założoną w czasie spacerów zdawała się nie przeszkadzać psiakowi w żadnym stopniu. A czarny numer na niej pobudzał wspomnienia do powrotu do tamtego roku szkolnego. Chwil, kiedy poczuł, że naprawdę jest przez resztę ceniony i akceptowany takim, jakim był naprawdę, nawet w momentach jego słabości.

To jedno nazwisko wywróciło jego świat do góry nogami. Świat, który ledwo co się pozbierał po jednym odrzuceniu i nie chciał przeżywać tego po raz kolejny. Tym bardziej, gdy miał świadomość oddalającego się od niego chłopaka. Mimo, iż czasami było lepiej, Kuroko odczuwał, że przepaść zdaje się tylko powiększać. Dlatego też wolał sam się usunąć wcześniej. Nie chciał odczuwać tej straty po raz kolejny i z jeszcze większym bólem serca.

– Robi się już chłodniej. Wracajmy – zwrócił się do psa, który szczeknął cicho, merdając krótko ogonem i posłusznie kierując się w stronę domku Tetsu. Zatrzymał się jednak zaraz spoglądając na lewo i przyglądając się czemuś po drugiej stronie ulicy. Były koszykarz również spojrzał w tamtą stronę, natrafiając na uciążliwe spojrzenie mężczyzny.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością, pokazując palcem w jedną stronę, w którą spojrzał zaraz chłopak. Prosto w obiektyw kamery.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy w telewizji pokazały się pierwsze wzmianki o odnalezieniu „szóstego zawodnika – widmo”, w większości klubów koszykarskich zrobiło się naprawdę głośno i gorąco. Każdy bowiem członek klubu rozmawiał ze swoimi znajomymi na temat tych pogłosek. Z kolei menadżerowie już zaczynali wysyłać wiadomości do Aomine z prośbą o przystąpienie do ich drużyny. Jednak gwiazda Pokolenia Cudów nie udzielała im odpowiedzi.

Również wśród członków starej drużyny Seirin zrobiło się niemałe zamieszanie i w krótkim czasie chłopacy spotkali się w małej restauracyjce, wraz z członkami Pokolenia. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też żeńskiego grona, w postaci Riko – obecnej trenerki najlepszych koszykarzy w tym Kagamiego, jak i Momoi, która zajęła się klubem, zajmowanym przez Midorimę i wymyślaniem jak najlepszej strategii dla jego drużyny.

Co było też najdziwniejsze i wprawiające ich w stan lekkiego ogłupienia, Aomine Daiki również postanowił się tam pokazać. Jak się też okazało, Kise i Midorima wysłali mu wiadomości z datą tego spotkania, oraz jego celem, jednak żaden z nich w sumie nie spodziewał się, że ten postanowi się pojawić. Tym bardziej, że wcześniej tyle już razy odrzucał ich zaproszenia na cokolwiek.

– Dzwoniłem do tego reportera, który to w tak wspaniały sposób znalazł Tetsu – powiedział na wstępie, darując sobie inny sposób przywitania.

– I czego się dowiedziałeś, Aominecchi? – spytał Kise, aż drżąc lekko z euforii. Ubrany był w drogi garnitur od Armaniego, który wyszedł wraz z najnowszą kolekcją. Cóż, będąc dobrze zarabiającym i znanym modelem, zawsze musiał teraz nieziemsko wyglądać; nawet podczas meczów i spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś zrobi ci jakąś fotkę.

– Dał mi informacje na temat jego adresu zamieszkania. – Podniósł na małą wysokość rękę, przywołując ku sobie kelnerkę i zamawiając wielkiego shake’a waniliowego. Cała ta sytuacja była obserwowana w jako takiej ciszy przez resztę zebranych.

– Planujesz teraz tak po prostu do niego jechać? – Momoi spojrzała w stronę młodego mężczyzny, który warknął zirytowany, słysząc jej słowa.

– A co mam zrobić? Siedzieć z założonymi rękami jak wy i posiadać nadzieję, że w końcu do nas wróci? Nie ma nawet takiej szansy. Skoro coś zmusiło go do odejścia, to on już tutaj nie postawi swojej nogi całkowicie dobrowolnie i bez jakiegoś bardzo ważnego powodu. Dzięki – ostanie słowo skierował do kelnerki, odbierając od niej półlitrowy kubeczek. – Nie mam zamiaru czekać na niego, tylko sam do niego zawitać. Mi w stosunku do tej podróbki zależy na swoim Cieniu.

Kagami automatycznie wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, chwytając Daikiego za poły ubrań. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, przykładając słomkę do ust i pociągając kilka drobnych łyków, po czym skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak on może to pić – mruknął, z ciężko ukrywaną odrazą, w końcu spoglądając na wściekłą twarz Kagamiego. – I co się tak rzucasz, kretynie? Boli cię fakt, że to ja jestem lepszą partią dla niego?

– Lepiej to odszczekaj, Aomine! – warknął dwudziestolatek, odpychając go w końcu gniewnie. Jeszcze chwila, a gotów będzie walnąć mu w pysk za te wszystkie czasy. – Sam go pierwszy odrzuciłeś w gimnazjum!

– Ora, Kagami-kun! – warknął cicho Hyuga, już oczami wyobraźni widząc rozgrywającą się krwawą scenę.

– Nieprawda! Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym mu odejść z klubu – krzyknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Jak on śmiał go w ogóle oskarżać o coś takiego!? – Z resztą coś ci się chyba pomyliło, podróbko. Tetsu nie odszedł stąd przeze mnie, tylko przez CIEBIE – dodał z naciskiem, z tryumfem obserwując zaskoczenie malujące na twarzach pozostałych i ból, odznaczający się w oczach mężczyzny.

– Ja… – mruknął tylko, opuszczając bezradnie ramiona, zupełnie jak balon z którego zaczęto spuszczać powietrze. Spojrzał zaraz na swoich towarzyszy, starając się dojrzeć w ich twarzach, czegoś co mogło by sugerować o błędzie Aomine. Jednak wzrok wszystkich skupiony był w innym kierunku, jakby każdy bał się na niego spojrzeć i przekazać mu prawdę. – Kuroko nie odszedł przeze mnie. – Widocznie bardzo usilnie starał się przekonać teraz sam siebie, że w dalszym ciągu nie jest w błędzie.

– Nie oszukuj się, durniu. To nic ci nie… – powiedział Aomine, jednak przerwał swoją wypowiedź, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając z niej wibrującą komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu pokazywał się nieznany mu numer, dlatego też zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyciągając je ku sobie i odebrał połączenie. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się w ogóle, słuchając tylko rozmówcy, po czym podziękował krótko i oznajmił, że zjawi się na miejscu za, góra dwadzieścia minut. – Nie mam zamiaru marnować tutaj czasu, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Niby jakie? – spytał nieuprzejmie Kagami, patrząc na swojego największego rywala z nowym pokładem chęci mordu.

– Hmm… Dla przykładu spotkanie z Tetsu, który jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż głupie użeranie się z tobą, podróbko – odparł, wyciągając z kieszeni należność za shake’a i podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, w celu wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

– Dai-chan – Cichy głos Momoi przerwał chwilową ciszę, jednak żaden z zebranych zdawał się nie zwracać na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Kagami warknął coś pod nosem, wstając gwałtownie na równe nogi i ruszając w ślad za drugim mężczyzną. Akurat, kiedy wyszedł przed lokal, mógł dojrzeć jak ten wsiada do taksówki, więc niewiele myśląc doskoczył do jeszcze otwartych drzwi auta i wpakował się do środka.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – warknął Aomine przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wypierdalaj – dodał, kiedy ten nie raczył mu w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć.

Taksówkarz z kolei siedział tylko spokojnie przed kierownicą, nie ruszając pojazdu z miejsca. Czekał, aż któryś z mężczyzn w końcu poda adres docelowy, do jakiego ma ich zawieźć. Chociaż skrzywił się nieznacznie, kiedy między obydwojgiem pasażerów doszło do dosyć burzliwej wymiany zdań.

– Nie mam zamiaru widzieć twojej mordy dłużej niż to potrzebne, dlatego wyjdź z tego pojazdu, zanim ja cię stąd nie wykopię – odparł były koszykarz, patrząc na Kagamiego z widoczną niechęcią.

– Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął cicho, wydając się już zapierać całym ciałem, byleby tylko zostać na swoim miejscu. – Wiem, że chcesz wybrać się teraz do Kuroko, tak więc nie masz wyboru, jak zdzierżyć moją osobę, bo ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Chcesz, czy nie, ale muszę zobaczyć się z Kuroko.

– To wybierz sobie inny środek transportu i załatwiaj to na własną rękę, dublerze. – Pchnął go lekko, chociaż miał świadomość tego, gdzie się znajdowali. – Ma pan pełny bak?

– Tak, a gdzie chcą panowie jechać?

Tak więc Aomine podał taksówkarzowi adres, wzdychając jeszcze przy okazji cicho z niemocy. Ostatecznie Kagami został w taksówce i razem zmierzali ku miastu, w którym teraz mieszkał sobie Kuroko Tetsuya.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko był akurat w trakcie kąpieli, kiedy do jego uszu doszedł przytłumiony odgłos dzwonka do drzwi. Z początku chciał zrzucić to na zwykłe przesłyszenie, jednak kiedy też usłyszał ciche skomlenia wychodzące ze strony Numeru Dwa, wiedział już, że najwidoczniej miał gościa. Dlatego też podniósł się i wyszedł z przyjemnie ciepłej wody, a następnie owinąwszy się ręcznikiem w biodrach, ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Gość w tym czasie zdążył już kilkukrotnie przypomnieć mu o swoim czekaniu.

No przecież idę, przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy w końcu dotarł do małego korytarzyka. Otworzył sprawie zamek i pociągnął za klamkę, robiąc stosowny otwór między nim, a natrętnym jegomościem, który to z taką pasją upodobał sobie pastwienie się nad biednym dzwonkiem do drzwi.

Zaraz też z jego ust wyleciało niedowierzające jęknięcie, a sam chłopak dopiero po chwili wpadł na to, by zamknąć drzwi. Niestety noga postawiona w wejściu przez Aomine i ręka Kagamiego znajdująca się już na framudze, skutecznie odradziły mu ten pomysł. Dlatego też Kuroko z szybciej bijącym sercem, puścił drzwi i odsunął się kawałek, robiąc miejsce dwóm wyższym od niego koszykarzom.

– Tylko ściągnijcie buty – mruknął cicho, cofając się w stronę schodów. – Wejdźcie do salonu, ja za chwilę do was przyjdę. – Drżącą ręką wskazał wejście do wymienionego pomieszczenia, znajdującego się po lewej stronie. Zaraz jednak szybkim krokiem udał się na górę.

– Chyba niezbyt dobrze zareagował. – Kagami spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego przyjaciel, po czym ruszył niezbyt wesoły za byłym koszykarzem.

Aomine w tym czasie zdążył już rozsiąść się w najlepsze na kanapie, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi i opierając je na stoliczku na kawę. Tuż obok niego siedział spokojnie Numer Dwa, jednak jego oczy co chwilę przechodziły z twarzy Daikiego na podłogę. Jakby pies nie był do końca przekonany, czy zejść z mebla, czy może chwilę zostać tam, gdzie jest.

– Ej, zachowuj się trochę – zganił go Kagami, przyglądając się mu krytycznie. – Jesteśmy tu w gościach, a ty zachowujesz się, jakby ten dom był twoją własnością.

– To, co jest Tetsu, moim też się stało – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, głaszcząc psa za uchem. Najwidoczniej to był słaby punkt zwierzaka, gdyż ten nie dość, że zaczął bardziej nastawiać się na pieszczoty, to jeszcze praktycznie połową ciała leżał już na Aomine. – Znajdź sobie jakiś kąt na podłodze i rozgość się. Nie musisz się krępować.

– Czy ty jesteś idiotą?! – podniósł głos czerwonowłosy, przez chwilę sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciał rzucić się na drugiego mężczyznę. – Nie pieprz mi tu takich idiotyzmów! I zabierz te cholerne nogi ze stolika! Zachowuj się, do jasnej chole…

– O, już jesteś Tetsu – odezwał się nagle Aomine, przerywając Kagamiemu w połowie zdania. Wstał natychmiast z kanapy, ruszając ku stojącemu przy drzwiach i przyglądającemu się im w milczeniu Kuroko. – Praktycznie nic, a nic się nie zmieniłeś przez te wszystkie lata – dodał, przyciągając do siebie wątłe ciało przyjaciela. Jego Cień wydawał się być taki kruchy i ulotny, kiedy tylko miał go w swoich ramionach.

– Aomine-kun – szepnął jedynie niższy chłopak, przez chwilą bijąc się z myślami, czy odwzajemnić gest, czy też nie. – Mógłbyś mnie tak mocno nie ściskać? Chciałbym móc jeszcze oddychać o własnych siłach.

Z pomocą wręcz natychmiast przyszedł mu Kagami, który gwałtownie oddzielił Daikiego od Kuroko, zasłaniając tego drugiego swoim ciałem.

– Opanuj się trochę, kretynie! – warknął, już całkowicie rozeźlony. – A nie, zachowujesz się, jakby korniki zrobiło sobie w końcu ucztę z twojego i tak nienadającego się do użytku mózgu.

– Spokojnie, Kagami-kun – mruknął Tetsu, stając tuż za koszykarzem i uginając swoje nogi w taki sposób, że popchnął go lekko kolanami, a Kagami automatycznie poczuł jak przez ułamki sekund nie ma zbyt wielkiej kontroli nad swoim ciałem, co go nieco ostudziło. Kuroko zawsze to robił, by go uspokoić. I robił tak też drugiemu chłopakowi, kiedy chodzili do gimnazjum.

– Widzisz, podróbko? Jesteś tu jedynym niechcianym ogniwem – dodał swoje pięć groszy Aomine, patrząc na Kagamiego z czystą satysfakcją. W końcu Kuroko od razu pokazał im za kim stoi, tak więc był pewny swojej wygranej. Jego Cień nareszcie do niego wrócił!

– Ty tak samo, Aomine-kun – odezwał się cicho Tetsuya, spoglądając przez krótki moment na swojego przyjaciela z gimnazjum. – Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale byłbym wdzięczny, jakbyście powstrzymali się od tego w moim domu. – Następnie jakby nigdy nic sięgnął po leżącego na ławie pilota i włączył średniej wielkości telewizor. – Rozgośćcie się, proszę. A ja pójdę zrobić herbatę.

Zaraz też ruszył w kierunku korytarza, oglądając się jeszcze za nimi przez chwilę. Martwił się, że jak tylko wyjdzie, ci znów zaczną drzeć miedzy sobą koty.

– Nawet nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę – burknął cicho Aomine, odwracając twarz w kierunku telewizora i udając, że aktualnie lecący program pochłania całą jego uwagę.

Cholera! Przez tego czerwonego kretyna praktycznie nic nie idzie jego planem! Miało być tak pięknie. Miał do niego przyjechać SAM, a pojawił się z nim ten gnój, Kagami. Kuroko miał mu otworzyć drzwi i słodko się zarumienić. Zamiast tego otworzył im w samym ręczniku – co w jakiś sposób mu rekompensowało to, że musiał tyle czasu znosić te dublera – zapominając całkowicie, aby rumieniec wyskoczył na jego policzki. Potem chciał z nim porozmawiać, jednak przy tym absolwencie Seirin nie będzie miał żadnej sposobności. Jednym słowem: kaszana.

Jak on nienawidził takich sytuacji! A to wszystko dlatego, że pozwolił temu idiocie zabrać się z nim. W innym wypadku pewnie tuż po wejściu, od razu poszedłby po schodach za Kuroko, dopadł go w jego sypialni, powalił na łóżko, zerwał z niego ręcznik i… Stop!

To i tak nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia, skoro był tam też obecny ten cały Kagami.

Czerwonowłosy od samego początku krzyżował mu plany, odkąd tylko zapoznał się z Kuroko. Odkąd tamten dojrzał jego – według Aomine dość znikomy – potencjał.

Kiedy tylko dowiedział się od Kise o tym, że Kuroko znalazł sobie jego substytut, szczerze powiedziawszy, wyśmiał blondyna. Przecież to było niemożliwe, aby Kuroko mógł coś takiego zrobić. Co prawda, nie odpowiadał na jego maile i telefony. Jak i nie poszedł za jego namową do liceum, jakie wybrał Aomine, co bardzo mu się nie spodobało. No, ale cóż mógł poradzić. Tetsu cechował się przecież tym, że zawsze miał swoje zdanie – nawet jeśli nie dzielił się nim, nie oznaczało to, że takowego sobie nie wyrabiał.

– Zachowujesz się jak małe, obrażone dziecko – zauważył Taiga, siadając na znajdującym się najbliżej niego fotelu, uprzednio sięgając jeszcze po pilota i zmieniając kanał na sportowy. Akurat wyświetlane były krótkie powtórki z meczu Kagamiego. Dokładnie ten moment, kiedy robił widowiskowy wsad mimo dwóch koszykarzy z przeciwnej drużyny przy koszu.

– Nie mów mi tylko, że taki z ciebie narcyz, że musisz oglądać się nawet w telewizji. – Aomine uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem zakładając nogę na nogę.

– W stosunku do ciebie, ja nie jestem takim próżniakiem. Nie siedzę na garnuszku rodziców – zauważył bez mrugnięcia okiem Kagami. Mimo wszystko przełączył na inny kanał sportowy, gdzie w tej chwili pokazywane były wiadomości, również nawiązujące do koszykówki.

~ Panie Ishikawa. Jaką osobą jest ten „Szósty Zawodnik Widmo”? Jak pan sądzi? – Spikerka, wysoka i szczupła brunetka o ładnej buźce, uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco do goszczącego w programie mężczyzny – jednego z najlepszych w kraju trenerów koszykówki.

~ Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiem, co mogę o tym myśleć. Ten cały „Szósty Zawodnik” zdawał się być ułudą wymyśloną przez samego pana Aomine Daikiego, który w ten sposób wykorzystał szkolny mit, aby dziennikarze dali mu w końcu spokój. – W tym momencie przerwał na chwilę, by sięgnąć po szklankę i napić się odrobinę wody.

– Idiota – warknął Aomine, postanawiając, że kiedyś odwdzięczy się z nawiązką temu staremu kretynowi.

~ Jednak jakiś czas potem – ciągnął dalej trener Ishikawa – pojawił się ten krótki filmik w wiadomościach, w których pojawiło się w końcu nazwisko jego „Cienia”. Dalej już nie było trudno odszukać jakichś bardziej szczegółowych informacji o tym młodzieńcu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Szkoła Teiko potwierdziła, że uczył się u nich takowy uczeń, a trener zapytany, powiedział, że chłopak tworzył z Aomine parę nie do ruszenia. Do czasu, kiedy nie rzucił kosza.

~ Mamy więc rozumieć, że Kuroko-kun zostawił drużynę i całkowicie zrezygnował z grania w koszykówkę? – spytała zaraz brunetka. Aomine w odpowiedzi warknął głucho wściekły. Nawet Kagami wydawał się być niezbyt zadowolony.

– Jeszcze raz użyj te „-kun” w stosunku do Tetsu, a wypruję ci flaki.

~ Nie, nie! – Zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Kuroko w liceum znów zaczął grać w nowej drużynie. I co najlepsze, grał w tej drużynie, do której należała również nasza gwiazda koszykówki, Kagami Taiga. A nawet tworzył z nim niesamowitą kombinację. To właśnie ich para sprawiła, że wygrali Zimowe Mistrzostwa.

~ Och! Czyli możemy rozumieć, że Kuroko-kun otaczał się w kręgu najlepszych koszykarzy! – Kobieta klasnęła w ręce z zadowoleniem. – Najpierw osławione przez lata „Pokolenie Cudów” z Aomine-kunem na czele, a potem jeszcze drużyna Seirin w kombinacji z Kagamim-kunem. To jest wręcz niesamowite. Jak gdyby Kuroko-kun wręcz przyciągał do siebie same gwiazdy.

– Bo Tetsu jest wyjątkowy – warknął ponownie w stronę odbiornika, posyłając to rusz spikerce i jej towarzyszowi wściekłe spojrzenia.

– Uspokój się, bo zaraz się przeciążysz i czacha zacznie ci dymić – zwrócił się do niego Kagami, przełączając w końcu na inny program. Anime w tej chwili mogło być o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż wiadomości.

– Tobie czacha może zaraz zacząć krwawić, kiedy ci przywalę, podróbko. – Aomine już podnosił się, by podejść do drugiego mężczyzny, kiedy dojrzał w wejściu swojego przyjaciela. – O, Tetsu. Szybko wróciłeś.

– Aomine-kun, prosiłem, abyś powstrzymywał się od zbędnych komentarzy – mruknął stawiając przed nim kubek gorącej zielonej herbaty. To samo podał też Kagamiemu, który bez słowa, tylko ruchem głowy podziękował mu za napój.

– To wyrzuć tego głąba za drzwi, a będę już grzeczny. Troszkę. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, w myślach widząc już to, jak wyglądałaby jego grzeczność, gdyby tylko Tygrys opuścił boisko.

– Równie dobrze mógłby wyrzucić ciebie, Aomine – warknął cicho Taiga, rzucając mężczyźnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Odkąd pamiętał facet działał mu na nerwy i już wiele razy w myślach pozbawiał go swojego zarozumiałego uśmieszku.

– Jednak ja jestem dla niego ważniejszy od ciebie – odparł z satysfakcją Aomine, łapiąc nagle Kuroko za nadgarstek i pociągając go ku sobie. Niższy chłopak opadł na kolana przyjaciela z gimnazjum, plecami uderzając o jego klatkę piersiową.

Aomine zaraz też ramionami otoczył szczupłą talię Tetsu, a brodę oparł na barku uciekiniera. Wargi wykrzywił w zadowolonym uśmiechu, spoglądając na twarz buzującego ze złości Kagamiego.

– Nie widzisz, że jesteś tu zbędnym ogniwem?

– Aomine-kun, jesteś niegrzeczny – mruknął chłopak, starając się podnieść z kolan rówieśnika. Niestety, z bardzo marnym skutkiem. – Nie skończyłem przygotowywać kolacji – dodał, chociaż nie spodziewał się najmniejszego skutku. Dlatego też pozostała mu inna droga działania.

– Itee…! – jęknął z bólu mężczyzna, puszczając wolno Kuroko, który natychmiast wstał, spoglądając na niego bez wyrazu. – Za co to było?

– Za głupotę – odpowiedział za niego Kagami, w końcu upijając łyk swojej herbaty. Kuroko natomiast kiwnął lekko głową, po raz kolejny wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Tetsuya czuł jak serce galopowało mu w piersi, nawet nie myśląc o tym, aby się zatrzymać. Nie podejrzewał, że Aomine może wykonać taki ruch w jego kierunku. Do tego jeszcze, tak niespodziewanie. I przy Kagamim.

Chłopak sądził, że jego uczucia do obu mężczyzn zdążyły już zbladnąć. Przecież, kiedy oglądał w telewizji mecze Taigi, nie czuł już tych głupich motylków (albo tylko tak sobie wmawiał).

Wziął głęboki oddech, podchodząc do mikrofalówki i wkładając do niej dzisiejszy obiad. Zapiekanka serowa chociaż trochę zapełni ich żołądki, dzięki czemu możliwe, że będzie odrobinkę spokojniej.

 

~ * ~

 

Kagami westchnął zadowolony, układając się wygodniej w fotelu. Jedzenie, jakie przyniósł im Kuroko było wyśmienite.

– To było świetne, dzięki – zwrócił się do gospodarza, który tylko kiwnął lekko głową, zabierając talerze i wynosząc je do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił, siadając na swoim miejscu – czyli na pufie, w tej samej odległości od Kagamiego i Aomine.

– Skoro już coś zjedliście, to może teraz powiecie, co robicie w moim domu? – spytał, spoglądając krótko na obu mężczyzn. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, chociaż nieznośne motyle nie dawały mu spokoju.

– Wróć do drużyny…

– Wróć do mnie…

W jednym czasie padły dwie odpowiedzi.

Aomine i Kagami skrzyżowali wściekłe spojrzenia, rzucając sobie mentalny pojedynek.

– Proszę, patrzcie no. Do drużyny go chce! – prychnął Daiki, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

– Przynajmniej nie jestem takim dzieckiem jak ty, żeby wszystko dla siebie zatrzymywać! – warknął koszykarz, posyłając mu niezadowolone spojrzenie.

– Ja po prostu jestem szczery. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będzie znowu grał, czy postanowi – nie wiem – dziergać serwetki. Jedyne czego chcę to, żeby Tetsu wrócił do MNIE.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Taiga nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co mógłby odpowiedzieć na słowa byłej gwiazdy. W jego głowie non stop przewijały się tylko ostatnie słowa Aomine, wraz z obrazami przeszłości, kiedy był świadkiem spotkań Kuroko z jego pierwszym Światłem.

To niemożliwe, żeby Tetsu…? I on!?

Spojrzał na błękitnowłosego, który uparcie milczał, trzymając w dłoniach kubek z gorącą zieloną herbatą. _Dlaczego nie zaprzeczysz, Kuroko?_

– Myślę, że powinniście wracać do siebie. Mamy już późną porę, nie odpowiednią na takie spotkania – mruknął w końcu, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

– Nie ruszę się dopóki nie dasz mi jasnej odpowiedzi – powiedział Aomine, spoglądając uważnie na niższego chłopaka.

– Nie…

– Nie bądź nachalny. – Taiga przerwał wypowiedź gospodarza. – Kuroko ma rację. Jest już bardzo późno. Wracamy. – Wstał, podchodząc do Aomine i szarpnięciem zmuszając go do podniesienia szanownych czterech liter. – Zastanów się nad odpowiedzią, Kuroko. Odwiedzę cię za jakiś czas.

– Ej, czekaj – warczał Daiki, starając się wyrwać ramię z uścisku palców koszykarza. Na marne. Dalej ciągnięty był w stronę drzwi. – Tetsu… Tetsu! Tylko jedno światło jest ciebie warte! I jestem nim ja!

Zaraz po tym drzwi frontowe zostały zamknięte, a gospodarz został sam z szalejącymi motylami, rozbieganym sercem i śpiącym w najlepsze na kanapie Numerem Dwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serio, nie wiem jak to możliwie, że komukolwiek to się podoba. A biorąc pod uwagę, że jakieś kudosy się pojawiły to ktoś był na tyle szalony by to przeczytać :)  
> Bardzo dziękuję za nie ^.^  
> I pamiętajcie, kudoski i komcie karmią moją mózgownice, która rodzi kolejne pomysły :*


End file.
